Shades of Grey
by gundam06serenity
Summary: just a little AU i wrote for my english class. AU, slaves, a bit vague, 2x1 3x4 soloX05 & Bad guy Zechs and lonely Treize. please R&R thank-you!


Shades Of Grey

_'I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)' (1)_

"Duo! Turn the music off and get down here! We have some things to discuss!"

"Coming Solo!" Duo sighed, removing his headphones, turning his CD player off, streaching lazily, before hedding out of his bedroom, through their sared apaartment, into the living room, where his brother was pacing restlessly, obviously woried about something.

"Solo? You ok?" Duo asked, worry clearly evident in his voice. Even though Duo was the younger of the two orphened siblings, only fifteen, he had a certain way of mothering his big brother, Solo Maxwell, who was seven years his senior.

"Hn? Oh, Duo, there you are." Solo pointedly ignored his question, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. "Duo, I have something to discuss with, well, tell you, seeing as I dont have a choice." Solo's forest green eyes looked down, a sign that he knew what he was about to say would upset his brother but he knew that Duo wouldnt complain; he never did; One hand nervously brushing through his dirty-blond shoulder length hair.

"It's to do with your job, isnt it?" Duo asked quietly, large violet-indigo eyes watching his brother closly, nervously clutching his chestnut hip-length braid. He understood that there was only so many jobs an unquallified twenty-two year old could get in one city allowing them to afford that sort of flat and support a useless younger brother, but still, he hated what Solo did and had to do for his sake.

"Yes." Solo sighed. "As you know, my boss has allowed me to work with....them, training them from the main base." Solo paused, trying to think of an easy way to say it, finding none. " Basically, he wants me to go over to a place called Cheju Do (2). It's part of China, but close to Japan. It's pretty private, as well as having a few hotels for tourests, hence, why it's the perfect place for their buisness. Look, Bro, there's no easy was of saying this; They want me to help transport more slaves from South-East Asia. you're too young to be left by yourself, so you'll have to come with me."

"Dont look like that, Duo. It wont be so bad. Trowa will be coming to keep you company, and he's bringing Cartre? Catre? erm...."

"Quatre" Duo corrected.

"Oh, yes, that's it. He's brining his slave, Quatre with him. We leave in three days" Solo finished, carefully studying his brother reaction.

Duo, to his surprise, looked quite happy. 'Maybe he hasnt realised just what this means... I know I've never really let him know what happens to the slaves, but I thought he'd had some idea... At least he doesnt know where all of the slaves come from. I suppose that's good, at least' Solo thought, sighing.

"Ok. I guess I'll go pack. I cant wait to see Tro' again!" Duo smilled, bouncing back into his room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Duo flopped down onto the bed. 'Solo think's I dont know where the slaves come from. How stupid does he think I am? I do know how to use the internet. Kidnapping, Abducting homeless children, buying them from poor families. I know what most of them are used for; Prostitution, sex-slaves, personal slaves. They'd be better off homeless than stuck over here. And know, I have to watch over a hundred of these poor, confused, still hopefull children, teenagers, people my age, having the last of their hope taken from them.

How do they do it? Why do they? I've known Trowa for most of my life; he's only two years older than me. I thought he was as much against it as I am, but then he goes and gets a slave..... I've only seen him once, but damn... Quatre looked so fragile, so weak, so...scared. He's barely fifteen, my age. How can people do that?'

_"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you"_

"Duo, turn the CD player off; They'll be here soon." Solo ordered, craining his neck to see over the crowds and crowds of people milling around the airport.

"Yes, Solo." Duo sighed, removing his headphones, and storing his black and silver walkman in his black duffle bag.

Both brothers were at the airport, waiting for a certain brunette and lond to arrive before they could check in. The four of them would be getting a flight out to Chenju Do, before traviling to the base on the island. They would be staying there for about three days, so as not to raise any suspition, before 'taking a cruse' back to the States. In reality, they would be traviling on one of the many slave-transportation ships that belonged to some rich stiff somewhere that either owed the boss a faivor, or wanted something big in return; not that there was any chance of getting caught, of course. The right bribe here and there, and a promise or two, and customs, soldiers, officials of any ranking would turn a blind eye._  
_

Solo was wearing a plain, forest green button-down shirt and black jeans. He was impatiently looking for any sign of their two missing companions.

Duo wore his customary all-black outfit, much to Solo's displeasure; Black shirt, black jeans, black full-length trenchcoat, black sunglasses, black duffle bag and, of course, his black and silver laptop.

"Hey, Solo, I think I see them! Hey, Trowa! Long time no see!" Duo called happily, spotting a familliar, yet still very strange sweeping brown hairstyle amoung the crowds, followed closely behind by a not-so-familliar blond.

"Solo. Duo. Good to see you again." Trowa smilled faintly, deep green eyes flicking back to check on the blond hiding behind him. Smiling sightly, Trowa moved to one side, a wide-eyed blond appearing behind him.

"Solo, I belived you have already met Quatre. Quatre, this is my best friend, Duo Maxwell." Trowa introduced the two.

"Yo. Hi Q. Nice ta meet ya." Duo smilled warmly, waving at the shorter blond.

"You three stay here while I go and check us in." Solo decided, joining the large que of waiting passangers.

Trowa was quite tall of his age, over six foot. He had dark brown, sweeping hair that covered half of his face, and, Duo mused, must have used sevral canasters of hairspray to get it to stick at that angle. He wore a simple midnight blue turtleneck, and white jeans. Trowa had worked alongside Solo for almost three years, and had, it appeared, learned to mask his emotions at an eairly, something that neither Maxwell brother could do. Trowa originally came from Rome, but had moved to the USA with his older sister, Cathy.

Quatre was short, shorter than Duo. He had very pale, porcilin coloured skin, the fairest platinum blond hair and wide aqua-marine eyes. He wore a simple white cotten peasent shirt and white troussers, not wearing his usual white satin chocker. Just by looking at him, you'd never guess the fifteen year old was half-French, half-Arabic. He had been captured, along with four of his sisters, by slave traders three years eairler. Trowa had become his master only months eairler, but had shown the petit blond more kindness in those few months than all of his pervious masters put together.

Duo just couldnt see that. he saw the world in black and white; All he saw was master and slave, wrong and right. he saw no inbetweens, no shades of grey.

Quatre just blushed tomato-red, clutching at Trowa's side, trying, unsuccessfully to hide behind his master.

"Come on, Little one, it's only Duo; He won't hurt you." Trowa quietly coaxed the blond boy out from behind him, smiling as Quatre reappeared, still clutching at Trowa's side.

Duo frowned. Was this how all slaves acted, or were the others worse? Sure, he knew his brother worked with training slaves, but he'd never actually seen one before. Trowa wasnt meant to be like them. He wasnt meant to be a master. He's have to talk to him about that latre, Duo decided.

"Trowa, why is he-" Duo started, only to be inturrupted by his big brother.

"Come on, our flights about to start bording. The three of you will be sitting together on the flight in Buisness class. I'll be talking to one of my contacts in first class. Duo, that means you'll be able to use your laptop. Do me a favor and dont bother Trowa, ok?" Solo interupted, striding towards the bording que, the other three hurrying to catch up with him.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
_

"But Soooolllooooooooo! I dont wanna go! why cant i just stay here in the hotel? I wont even leave the room!" Duo whined, eyes welling up, giving Solo his best puppy-dog pout, one that had never failed.

"Tough. You're coming. end of discussion." Solo snapped. " Look, Duo, if it was up to me, I'd let you stay here; you think I want you to come? It's just that they want to meet everyone who is traviling back by ship to make sure that there wont be any problems while onboard.

There's two that you've got to remember and watch out for, ok? One of them's Treize Kushrenada. He's only about twenty-eight, but it's his ship that we'll be traveling on. He's the tall, muscular arastrocrat with red-brown hair and prussian blue eyes. He's not that bad, but still, it's a good idea not to annoy him. The other is Zechs Merquiese. It'd be a good idea to stay as far away from him as possiable. He's twenty-two, twenty three, tall, has long, waist-length platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes. He's in charge of the slave's well-fair and incharge of keeping them in line and disciplining them. Do not annoy him. I've heard what he does to those he doesnt like" Solo warned, shivering unconciously.

"I bet Trowa doesnt have to go..." Duo muttered.

"Stop complaing. Both Trowa and Quatre are also coming. Though, I have to admit, Trowa seemed even more upset about having to attened than you did." Solo added, as the two of them left their hotel room, meeting up with a protective-looking Trowa and a shaking, wide eyed Quatre.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

The four arrived an hour later at a large, relativly clean, respectable-looking wearhouse. Solo quickly explained who they were, and, after about twenty minits of questioning, they were allowed in, and were greeted by none other than Treize Kushrenada himself.

" Good afternoon, Mr.Maxwell, Mr.Barton. I assume this is your yunger brother, Solo?" The tall, muscular bruenette greated them, shaking first Solo's hand, then Trowa's, before smiling warmly down at Duo.

Treize had a both an arastcratic and a friendly aura surrounding him. He wore simple, yet obviously expensive prussian blue troussers that matched his eyes perfectly, and a rich, deep royal blue shirt. He was the sort of man you'd expect to see at balls, or in a large country mannor, not the sort of person you'd ever assosiate with an illigal undergrond slave-trading ring. nope, not at all.

Duo instantly like the man, and smiled back warmly. Solo seemed a little preocupied, as did Trowa, only he for different reasons, naimly the trembling blond behind him.

"Come now, follow me. I'll show you around the facilities, before introducing you to Zechs." Treize siad the mans name with distain, obviously not liking him one bit.

"I have to warn you, Solo, this one's a lot worse than the last one you saw. I only got here myself about two weeks ago. Ra only know's what that man has been doing to them. Not that it can be helped. I was told that they were transported here in vans, trucks, a few boats from the mainland, and in crates. I'll be incharge once we board the ship, but, I'm afraid, Zechs will still be second in command, and will still be incharge of the... cargo." Treize explained, clearly not happy with the situation.

Quatre flinched, following three steps behind Trowa. He hated that term, however many times he heard it, and he'd heard it a lot over the years; being referred to as an inanimate object, as though they didnt have feelings, didnt matter.

Having seen all of the rooms on the first, second and third floors, Treize led them towards a staircase, hidden in the back of one of the offices that none of them had noticed on their tour eairler.

As they descended down to the basement, the stench of blood, human excretion, sweat and rotting food hit them. Duo covered his mouth with his sleeve, a mixture of confusion, discust, fear and hesitaion clear in his wide indigo eyes.

Out of the others, Quatre seemed to be the only one affected. His trembling became more violent, eyes widened, and he unconsiously shrank in on himself, trying to make himself as unnoticiable as possiable.

The underground leval appeared to be the holding cells. The entire basement was made of cold, rusting, steel. There was virtually no lighting, save for a few flickering naked bulbs hanging down above the narrow walkway between the painfully small holding cells.

Screams of pain, faint whimpering, pleading, the crack of a whip, and a deep baratone voice barking orders floated down the narrow walkway, filling, echoing around the large room, coming from a large, filthy room at the opposite end of the room; The end of the room that they were headding towards.

Duo hesitantly peered through the rusling metal bars, recoiling in horror. Behind each tiney door, crammed into each closet-sized space were no fewer than five to ten people, mainly teenagers, young adults and children, none older than twenty five, Duo guessed. All were in bad condition; All wore torn, dirtied cloths, some looking more like rags, all were malnorished, many with their ribs showing. They were all filthy, covered in their own excretion, urine, vomite and blood, by the looks, and smell of it. Many had open, festering wounds, oozing blood and puss, many covered in a variaty of black, purple and sickly yellow-green bruises. Duo felt more discust at seeing that one cell than he had in his entire life.

Treize led them down the narrow corridor, head held high, looking straight infront of him, neither looking at the cells nor those following him. Solo and Trowa did the same. Quatre's nervous gaze was fixed on the floor, eyes closing in fear, jumping everytime a new, louder scream echoed down to them. Duo's eyes were fixed in morbid fasination at the cells, peering in one after the other, not fully comprehending what he saw.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Duo winced, eyes widening sa they reached the end of the corridor, looking through the large window into the 'punishment room'. A tall, muscular man, about twenty-two years old, with long, platinum blond hair and crule ice blue eyes was standing above four chained figures, whip in hand, wearing only a pair of deep, blood-red troussers.

Duo's eyes widened as he fixed his gaze of the four figures. All of them were male, the youngest, about nine, the oldest two fifteen, sixteen at the oldest. Three of them were cowering, sobs racking their unnatrully thin, frail-looking, badly scared bodies. The fourth, however, supported the youngest, sheilding his body with his own, glaring up in defiance at the blond.

The boy looked to be about fifteen, sixteen years old. He had unruly dark brown hair and glaring, emotionless cobalt blue eyes. He was short, thin, and looked to be of Japanese origins. His back, upper arms and legs were covered in painful-looking red welts and oozing cuts. The blond kept bringing the whip down again and again, growing more and more frustrated as the cobalt-eyed boy refused to scream, to cry out in pain.

"Zechs. Zechs! ZECHS!" Treize snapped, trying to get the blonds attention.

Scowling, Zechs turned to them, snapping "What?! Oh, it's you. We'll continue this later." Zechs smirked down at the glowering teen.

"This is Zechs Merquiese.Zechs, these are the people we were told about. This is Solo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and-" Treize began introducing them.

Zechs stroad past him, up to Duo, grasping his cheek in one blood-spattered hand, checking him over.

"Nice. Very nice. Belongs to you, I presume. How much do you want for him?" Zechs drawled, eyes glinting.

Furious, Solo growled, pulling a stunned Duo away from the tall blond, protectively standing infront of him.

"He. Is. Not. A. Slave." Solo grouned out.

"That is Duo Maxwell, Solo's brother. Hands off, Zechs." Treize warned him.

Zechs glared for a few moments, before spotting the cowering blond. A wide smirk broke out, eyes fixed on the whimpering, trembling figure.

"My little angel. Remember me?" Zechs cooed, as Quatre clutched Trowa's arm. "No? I'm hurt! Well then, I'll just have to make sure that you remember me this time then, wont I?"

"Zechs! Focus! The blond belongs to Trowa. No touching." His glare intensified.

"It might be for the best if you left now. The ship leaves in four days. You will each be givin your own rooms, yours, Trowa, with enough space for your slave. Believe me, it will be the safest place onboard for him. The slaves will all already be loaded on board by the time you arrive. It's unlikely that you'll have to do much, just help Zechs with them every few days." Treize explained, ushering them out of the building, trying to get as far away from the blond as quickly as possiable.

As the gates slammed shut, Duo looked around, dazed look finally dissapearing. He saw Solo, a mixture of greif, guilt and resignment shining in his eyes. He saw Trowa comforting his now sobbing blond slave. And he saw the seemingly innocent building, the one which was host to such horrors. And he thought everything is not always as it seems.

_'I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you'_

Diary entry five, Day the 1st on the ship.

Dear Diary,

We checked out of the hotel yesterday morning. It took almost three days for Trowa to calm Quatre down, and now, he's back to trembling constantly, and flinching everytime someone so much as mentions Zechs, let alone if he hears or sees the blond brute. If you'd have shown me a picture of him asked me three weeks ago if I thought he was an untrustworthy, vicious man, I would have said you were mad. But when we arrived at the port today... They hadnt finished loading the 'cargo'. What that man did to them for being too slow...I cant bring myself to write it.

Solo feels so guilty for bringing us here, I can tell. He 's have rather have left me at Trowa's place than have had me see all of this. I never knew what sort of job he really had. Does he see slaves like that every day? Are they in better condition? Worse? What does he do to them? Is he like Zechs when I'm not arround? I feel like I barely know him anymore.

Trowa has been spending a lot of time in his room, trying to get Quatre to calm down and stop hiding under the bed. I feel sorry for the guy, really I do. I know I cant even begin to comprehend what he's been through, but still... Him hiding and all and keeping Tro buisy, and Solo being buisy doing whatever it is that he does leaves me doing squat, pretty much. Did you know you cant get a decent internet connection in the middle of the East China sea?

So, in the absence of my beloved laptop, I've been making friends with Captin Kushrenada. He's not that bad, actually. He doesnt approve of the conditions of the slaves any more than I do, though, he admitted, that he does own quite a few slaves himself. Maybe not all masters are so bad...

Diary Entry Seven, Day the 10th on the ship

Dear Diary,

You'll never believe what happened; I still dont! I got to see the conditions the slaves were being kept in today, when Zechs, Solo, Treize and Trowa brought them up onto deck in groups to wash them off and to give them some exersise. Trowa had left Quatre with me while he went to help, seeing as I 'wasnt old enough' to help out. Ha! I'm the same age, no, older than most of the 'cargo'! They are such hypocrits! Well, anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about.

They brought the slaves up in groups ranging from eight to Twelve, not wanting them to try anything funny. Their idea of giving them a bath was throwing buckets of salt water at them! And for exersise, they told them to dance. Zechs stood there the whole time, whip in hand, waiting for one of them to stumble or to falter, waiting, always waiting. Only one refused to dance. It was him, the one who had refused to cry out, the one I hadnt been able to stop thinking about. The boy with Cobalt blue eyes. He just stood there, staring at Solo then at Trowa, befoer turning his gaze to Quatre, then me. He had the most peircing gaze. His eyes...undiscribable. The amount of pain, of anger, of...of resentment and rage in those eyes... I still cant believe what happened.

One minit, he was just standing there, staring, flexing his hands in the rusty metal cuffs chaining them together, an amused and angry Zechs cracking his whip mere inchis from the boys face, the next minit.....

It happened so fast. Just as Zechs was about to strike him with the whip, he raised his shackled hands, the whip snapping the rusting cuffs in half. In The stunned, confused silence that followed, he managed to lanch himself through the small crowed of slaves, past Solo and Trowa and Treize, right at Zechs, wrapping his bleeding, bruised, welt-covered hands around the taller man's neck, intent on killing his tormentor.

I dont know what made me do it, I swear on my life I dont, but, the moment I realised what the guy was trying to do, and realised that hte others were both too shocked and preocupied with the other eleven slaves, all of which were now trying to break free themselves, I just reacted. I grabbed him, butting my arms around him, pulling his from the gasping blond, restraining him.

The small uprising was over in mere minits. As soon as they had realised what had happened, and had noticed who had saved Zechs, they were shocked to say the least.

Solo had, aparently, managed to save Treize's life, as I had Zech's. Both said that they each owed us one life debt each, and would do anything within their power to grant us each our one request.

I felt please at first; I'd just saved a man'd life. But when they led my cobalt-eyed angel away, the look he gave me, his eyes... I never knew it was possiable for one person to loath another so much, never knew it was possiable for one to look so lost, so desperate, so pleading, so...hopeless. I cant help but wonder.... did I do the right thing?

Diary entry eight, day the 11th on the ship

Dear Diary,

Oh my God! I cant believe it, I really cant; I'm still shaking. I thought I was confused yesterday, but today, I figured it out; I should have let the Cobalt-eyes boy kill that Kisima(3). I mean, I knew he was harsh, heartless, a couplete and utter k'so (4) head, but...erm, maybe that should have warned me, anyway, back to the point, I didnt think he'd do something like this!

He dragged the cobalt eyed boy from the slave quarters, making all the other slaves watch, as he whipped him. He didnt stop this time, though. He said he was going to make an example out of him, an example of what happens to slaves when they disobey their masters.

I couldnt let his do it. I couldnt. For some reason, I felt an unexplaniable urge to protect him, to keep him from harm's way, to do anything and everything within my power to make it up to him... I told Zechs that I wanted him, that I wanted the cobalt-eyed angel in return for saving his life. He wasnt pleased. Apparently my angel was one of the most valuble, if abit disobedient slaves onboard. He was one of hte only slaves to have recieved a proper education, one of the only ones able to speak more than one language, and one of the only ones who 'lasted so long' as he so kindly put it. I said I didnt care, and, seeing as how he was going to kill him anyway, it was a small price to pay compaired to what I had done for him, was it not? He didnt look happy.

Solo's now worried that he'll try to hurt me or something. I dont care, as long as he's alright... I really have to find out what his name is... Quatre and Trowa are helping clean him up at the moment. they should be back soon. I'll write more when he's got here, and when I know that he's safe.

Diary enty nine, day the 12th on the ship

Dear diary,

Well, that didnt go as expected, to say the least. At least I know his name now! It is, or was, Yuy Heero. Heero. What a perfect name for my perfect angel....wait, I didnt just write that, did I? God, Trowa's right! they have a way of getting to you... Anyway, back to the beginning, seeing as you have no idea of what I'm talking about.

Trowa and Quatre brought him in about an hour later. They'd treated and bandaged all of his wounds, and had found him some warmer cloths. He was still sleeping when they brought him in, so I got them to put him in my bed, seeing as Treize hadnt sent the other one down yet. Trowa warned me to be careful when I refused to let him shackle him to the wall, and said he was only a few doors down if I needed any help.

He didnt appear to be ready to wake up any time soon, so I left for a while, remembering to lock the door behind me, intent on borrowing a book from Treize, seeing as I'd read all of the one's I'd brought, as well as the other's that he's already lent me.

I was only gone for about half an hour, but when I returned, the bed was empty. Paniked, I closed the door, scanning the room. Who knows what Zechs would have done if he found him?! That's when I heard a growling coming from the corner of the room. I turned, sighing in relief; my cobalt eyed angel was safe, crouched in the corner, looking ready to attack me...that's not a good thing...

"Omae O korasu(5)" He growled at me, tackling me. Being the gracefull being I am, I managed to hit my heat ot the bed post while simoltaniously dropping the stack of books that I'd just borrowed on my foot. to add to the effect, I ended up hopping around the room, crying" owie owie owie!" while clutching my foot and cursing every diety under the sun. The cobalt eyed angle had landed on the bed, and sat there, blinking up cutely at me. Great, just great. First impressions never where my strong point.

Well, after about half an hour of my whimpers of pain, and me giving him a proper explanation, we finally got down to it; I told him that he's now my slave.

"I'm not sleeping with you" Was the first thing he said. I think I almost died of embarrasment then and there. After ten minits of spluttering and mindelessly babbling that that's not what I wanted and that I'd never even consider making him do something like that, he finally started to open up to me. Boy, was I glad that he could speak English, 'cause I'd never gotten the hang of languages!

"My name's Duo, What's yours?" I asked him, introducing myself. He just looked at me strangely, as though confused as to what I'd just asked.

"Why would you want to know my name? I'm just a slave" He asked, slightly bitterly. After a bit of convincing, he told me that his name was Heero. Heero. I think I'm in love....

Diary entry fourteen, day the 19th

Dear Diary,

Things have been going well between Heero and I for the most part. I introduced him to Trowa and Quatre yesterday. He was a bit wairy of Trowa at first, but trusted him after a good, long ol' talk with Quat. The two of them got on really well. Treize semed to like him, too, and offered to lend him some of his books. Heero looks so cute when he's confused or surprised! I dont think anyone's been so kind to him since before he became a slave...

Solo, however, gave me this whole self-ritious speach about how he thought I was so against it, and how stupid I was to annoy Zechs. We're not speaking at the moment, I mean, I know more about Heero then I do my own brother! I'm dreading getting back to the States. What if Solo doent let me keep Heero? What if he makes him stay with the other slaves? I mean, I want to free Heero, really I do, but, at the same time, I dont want to loose him. And I definatly dont want Zechs getting his hands on him.

Diary entry fifteen, day the 20th

Dear Diary,

There's never a dull day on this ship, I swear! Today, it wasnt Zechs life that was threatened, it was mine.

Treize never did get around to sending that extra bed over, hn, maybe I should thank him for that later... Anyway, seeing as I didnt want Heero to re-open any of the wounds on his back, and Heero refused to let me sleep on the couch again, we were sharing the bed. It's normally pretty hot when we go to bed, but it gets colder during the night, hence why were were both shirtless, Heero wrapped in my arms when we were rudely awoken by one Chang Wufei.

Apparently, Heero had made at least one friend during his captivity; A fifteen year old Chinese youth with shoulder length midnight-black hair and onyx slanted eyes, with quite a temper.

"I will avenge Yuy for the injustice done to him!" He loundly announced, slamming into our room, brandishing a kanata(6) that he had apparently 'borrowed' from one of the guards, befoer lunging at me.

I sat there, blinking grogilly, trying to figure out why three Chinese boys wearing torn cloths with big pointy sticks were in my room, shouting at me. At least Heero had some common sence. He ammediatly pushed me out of the way, crouching between Wufei and I, instinctivly protecting me.

Heero talked to Wufei in a mixture of Japanese and Mandarin(7), Wufei sending me disbelieving looks every now and again, before he finally agreed to put the sword down and allowed Heero to introduce us.

About half an hour later, Trowa, Solo, Treize, and Zechs came bursting in, weapons drawn, looking for the escaped slave, having narrowed it down to, well, my room. Zechs looked furious; I'd stolen his prize before, he wasnt about to let me thwart his plans a second time. Snarling, he pushed past both myself and Heero, as we had been trying to protect the Chinese youth, murder glinting in his slightly mad ice-blue eyes. That's when I think I got the biggest surprise of the voyage; Solo stepped in. Treize still owed him, and, seeing as it was his ship, had the power to give him any slave he wanted. He asked for Wufei.

Well, let's just say the look On Zech's face was priceless, to say the least. He came out with some _very_ colourful words, I'm tellin' ya'!

I thought I knew Solo, then I thought I didnt, and now...Now I know I've got my big brother back. Wufei instantly took a liking to Quatre, as Heero had, but, his progress with Solo's still going quite slow, but, it looks promising.

Diary entry twenty-seven, day the 1st back on land

Dear Diary,

Quite a bit's happened since the last time I wrote. The ship arrived in the States, the poliece and customs none the wiser of our 'cargo'.

There were no more attempted uprisings on the ship after Heero and Wufei were removed. I've got mixed feelings about that really. I mean, all it took was to take two of them away, and they lost all hope.

Quatre got over his fear of Zechs, and he and Tro are doing much better now because of it, but more about that in a mo.

Solo and Wufei are getting on much better now. They're both as hot-hedded as each other! They make the cutest couple.

As soon as we got back to the States, Solo and I had a good talk with Treize, and finally came to a desission.

Zechs, along with ten acomplaces, and a ship of over three-thousand malnorushed and beaten slaves were recovered on their way from Tori-Shima(8) in in the Philippine Sea by customs. Zechs is currently awaiting trial in the good ol' USA. Treize say's that the authorities have enough evidence for a life sentance at least, probabully more than one, judging by the conditions they found the slaves in.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

And as for me and Heero? We're doing Ok. I'm still his master, though, and he's still my slave, not that you'd guess to look at us. Most people think that we're just a normal couple.

Solo quit his job, and we're currently looking into buying a nice house on the other side of the States, away from past memories. New State, new house, new start. Heero, Wufei and I are enrolling in the same school later this year, though. And Treize and I agreed to keep in contact.

I've started to see the world in a different way now. As much as I hate to admit it, Trowa and Solo were right; The world isnt seperated into black and white, good and evil. There are always shades of grey, just like with Heero and I. And, from where I'm standing, grey's not such a bad thing.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_

End

(1) Song liyrics by Linkin Park, Numb, Meteora album

(2) Cheju Do: a small Island of the South West of Korea, Between the Yellow Sea and the Sea of Japan. Belongs to China but is closer to Japan. Mainly occupied by tourists and private homes

(3) Kisima is the Japanese word for bastard

(4) K'so or Kuso means shit in Japanese

(5) Omae O Korasu is Japanese for I will kill you

(6) Kanata is a Japanese/ Chinese sword, slightly curved and used by warriors and martial artists

(7) Mandarin is the main dialect spoken in China. Cantanese is the other older dialect that is still used

(8) Tori-Shima a Japanese Island in/ near the Philippine Sea


End file.
